Conversation sur l'oreiller
by Black666
Summary: Envy se laisse à partager sa fascination étrange pour le ventre de Gluttony. OS pour les Nuits du Fof.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 89e (wait what ?!) Nuit Du Fof sur le thème "ventre"._

 _Bon c'est mon premier OS sur FMA, ça ne rentre absolument pas dans l'histoire et j'ai galéré comme pas possible pour revenir au français donc soyez compréhensifs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Tu as déjà vu la vraie forme de Gluttony ? »

Edward releva la tête et lui lança un coup d'oeil circonspect.

« - C'est ça ta conception d'une discussion sur l'oreiller ? Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne chez vous, mais laisse moi te dire que si tu comptais m'exciter assez pour une deuxième manche, c'est mal parti.

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de jouer au plus malin deux minutes et répondre à ma question ?! »

L'alchimiste soupira avant de secouer la tête.

« Non. Et pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Si elle ressemble à la tienne, c'est une vision dont je vais me passer pour le restant de ma vie sans aucun problème. »

Envy haussa les épaules.

« La mienne est mieux.

\- Bien entendu. » ricana le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Un espèce de chien vert géant avec des têtes de cadavres partout sur le pelage, quelle vision extraordinaire.

\- Qui tu traites de chien ?! » gronda Envy en bondissant sur Edward, le plaquant contre le matelas et lui encerclant la taille de ses cuisses. « Je suis une magnifique créature du chaos ! Vous autres alchimistes, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'esthétique.

\- Si tu le dis. » répliqua le blond avec moquerie avant saisir la taille d'Envy et de se relever pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homonculus. Le geste eut au moins le mérite de faire disparaître de son visage la moue boudeuse qu'il arborait, et Edward le sentit se détendre sous ses mains. « Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale la vraie forme de Gluttony ? »

Envy, dont l'esprit avait commencé à dériver, assis qu'il était sur le bassin d'Edward, mit un certain temps à répondre.

« Elle est belle. » finit-il par dire, les yeux brillants. « Un immense ventre cerné de dents au centre duquel il y a l'oeil.

\- Charmant.

\- Tu comprends pas Ed. Avec un ventre pareil, il peut absolument tout manger, mêmes les âmes humaines ! Jamais aucun problème de digestion ! J'aimerais bien avoir son ventre...

\- Toi aussi tu veux pouvoir manger des âmes humaines ? » demanda Edward, d'un ton mi- amusé mi -sérieux.

Il était facile d'oublier quelques heures dans les bras d'Envy sa quête et la tâche de sauver le monde qui semblait lui incomber, mais par moments, comme à présent, la réalité des choses lui revenait de plein fouet. L'homonculus et lui étaient dans deux camps opposés et tôt ou tard, ils devraient s'affronter.

Ses mains resserrèrent imperceptiblement leur prise sur ses hanches, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien, comme s'il voulait le garder dans ce lit à tout jamais.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. » rétorqua Envy, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin. « Quoique, manger des âmes humaines... »

Edward lui agrippa la taille et renversa leur position, se retrouvant au dessus d'Envy qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire et le regardait à présent avec satisfaction. Voir Edward en colère était quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais le ventre de Gluttony ? » lui murmura le jeune alchimiste à l'oreille tandis que ses mains commençaient à s'aventurer sur sa peau nue. « Pourquoi toujours vouloir ce que les autres ont ? Ne peux-tu pas être satisfait comme tu es ?

\- Tu oublies qui je suis Ed. Mon nom est littéralement l'envie. C'est dans ma nature de vouloir ce que je n'ai pas. Comme avec toi au début...

\- Oui mais maintenant tu m'as. » répondit Edward avant de l'embrasser intensément. Il finit par rompre le baiser et promena ses lèvres sur le cou d'Envy, descendant un peu plus à chaque mot . « Et j'aime ton ventre. J'aime sa couleur, j'aime sa texture, j'aime la façon dont sa peau frissonne quand je le touche. »

Il promena doucement ses doigts sur le ventre de l'homonculus et sourit à la réaction immédiate qu'il obtint. Envy se tendit sous lui et sa respiration s'accéléra, mais Edward ne s'arrêta pas. Il déposa de légers baisers le long de son torse puis, une fois arrivé au niveau du nombril, il se mit à lécher et mordiller, ses mains revenant sur les hanches de la créature pour le maintenir en place.

« J'aime ton ventre. » répéta-t-il à voix basse. « Il est parfait comme il est. »

De ses lèvres et de sa langue, il traçait un sillon sur la peau d'Envy, descendant parfois jusqu'à presque toucher ce qui tôt ou tard – et plus tôt que tard à en juger par l'état – allait requérir son attention pour remonter aussitôt dans une délicieuse torture. Envy respirait vite, ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir et de temps à autres, un léger son plaintif s'échappait de ses lèvres, mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de provoquer l'alchimiste de nouveau.

« Aimes-tu autant mon ventre quand je suis sous ma vraie forme ? »

Edward sourit et remonta vers le visage de l'homonculus. Se penchant au dessus de ses lèvres, il murmura :

« Ce n'est pas avec ta vraie forme que je suis dans ce lit. Même si j'admets que son ventre à elle a un certain attrait. »

A en juger par ce qu'il sentait lui rentrer dans la cuisse, ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté. Le regard d'Envy se noircit et il attira Edward à lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il lui entourait la taille de ses jambes.

Bien plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête d'Edward reposant sur le ventre d'Envy sur lequel il faisait courir ses doigts pensivement.

« Quand même... » soupira la créature. « Un ventre infini avec des dents qui peut devenir une Porte de la Vérité sur demande, ça doit être pratique. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais rit doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur la peau d'Envy.

« Crois moi, ton ventre n'a rien à envier à celui de Gluttony. Par contre, tes conversations sur l'oreiller laissent VRAIMENT à désirer. »

* * *

 _Voilà voilà..._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Black._


End file.
